Les petits plats de Queenie
by Storiesmania
Summary: (spoil léger FB2) Queenie vit au manoir de Gellert avec ce dernier et quelques disciples. Elle fait partager à ses nouvelles connaissances ses talents culinaires et amène de la chaleur et de la joie dans le sinistre lieu. Feras-t-elle fondre la glace couvrant le coeur de Gellert ? Oublieras-t-elle son moldu en se plaisant avec celui que les sorciers trouvent démoniaque ?
1. Une pizza pour un soupir

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Camembert

* * *

Une pizza pour un soupir

Elle n'est pas là depuis très longtemps, et elle ne l'apprécie pas tellement pour l'instant. Elle a l'esprit encore prit par son moldu qu'elle a laissé pour le rejoindre, dans l'espoir que ses idées lui permettront de bâtir un monde où elle pourra vivre avec Jacob. Son amoureux lui manque et son hôte le sait. Il joue avec ça pour qu'elle soit sous ses ordres et lui vienne en aide avec son jeune protégé. En attendant que le temps passe, elle met à profit ses connaissances en matière de cuisine et essaye d'égayer l'ambiance un peu sombre du lieu où elle réside maintenant. En ce moment même, elle feuillette un livre de cuisine moldue ce qui fait légèrement soupirer son hôte. Il a fait de son mieux pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre, mais la jeune femme a l'ouïe fine. Elle ferme alors l'ouvrage, en marquant la page à laquelle elle s'est arrêtée avec une plume, et le regarde. Il lève ses yeux gris pour les plonger dans les siens, bruns, et il demande :

\- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle Goldstein ?

\- Cela vous pose un problème que je m'exerce à la cuisine Italienne Monsieur Grindelwald ?

\- Non, c'est simplement que je préférerais des plats de chez moi, dit-il après un énième soupir.

\- Eh bien aujourd'hui j'ai envie de manger italien alors je ferais cela et la prochaine fois on verra pour votre spécialité Allemande, dit-elle sur un ton assez sec avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine des lieux avec son livre.

Il la laisse partir sans rien dire en se demandant comment il va bien pouvoir gérer cette femme extravagante et sensible. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il soupire à nouveau puis délaisse ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller observer la jeune Américaine.

Il se place dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, et la voit pétrir la pâte avec une énergie et une grâce qui le ferait presque sourire. Cependant, son visage reste neutre et il se contente de suivre ses mouvements sans manquer une miette de la recette. Il n'est pas très féru de cuisine, mais il doit admettre que la jeune legilimens est douée. Elle découpe les ingrédients avec élégance et rapidité : les cubes de gruyère, les boules de mozzarella, les tranches de comté, les rondelles de chèvre et des triangles de camembert, avant de les dispatcher sur les pâtes à pizza où elle a déjà mit la sauce tomate ainsi qu'un peu de jambon. Gellert a dans le nez l'odeur du fromage et essaye de se retenir de rire en la voyant couverte de farine. Malgré son tablier rose pastel, ses vêtements sont presque blanc tout comme ses cheveux. Quand elle remarque sa présence et le voit avec les yeux pétillant, les lèvres closes alors qu'il pouffe, elle dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

En voyant sa mine légèrement outrée, il laisse sortir son rire qui sonne grave et rocailleux mais en même temps paraît étrangement doux aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Il se reprend bien vite et en s'approchant de Queenie, il lui dit :

\- Vous avez de la farine sur le nez.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître un tissu qu'il humidifie à l'aide d'un léger aguamenti et le passe sur le visage de Queenie avec délicatesse ce qui stupéfait la jeune femme. Il sourit amusé par sa surprise puis fait disparaître le tissu avant de lui demander :

\- Besoin d'aide pour mettre ça au four ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu très grand.

\- Je m'en sortirais merci, dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré et un peu vexé.

Amusé par sa réaction, Gellert quitte la salle, la laissant faire, puis plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, il eut l'occasion de goûter la pizza aux 5 fromages de la jeune femme. Au début il est retissant à en manger, mais voyant que les autres habitants de la maison apprécient, il en prend une part.

Il coupe la pointe de son morceau et la met en bouche. Les saveurs des différents fromage lui frappent les papilles et la touche de jambon vient adoucir le tout. Alors que Queenie l'observe, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un immense sourire vient illuminer son visage et il mange presque une pizza entière à lui tout seul. La jeune femme est étonnée de voir que le mage noir apprécie sa cuisine mais ce dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il a du manger d'infect en prison, c'était évident qu'il préférerait ça. Elle lui offre un petit sourire ravi et il la remercie pour le repas avant de transplaner elle ne sait où tandis qu'elle va faire la vaisselle. Elle réfléchit un peu et se dit que finalement cet homme n'est pas aussi horrible que la majorité des gens l'imaginent.


	2. Gellert et la choucroute

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Envie.

* * *

Gellert et la choucroute.

Il a envie de retourner dans son pays mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'y rendre après la mort et la destruction qu'il a semé là-bas. De plus, il n'est pas près de recommencer à commettre des massacres pour le moment. Pourtant, son pays lui manque, un peu, enfin, surtout la cuisine. Il en a touché un mot à la legilimens qui a su régaler ses papilles avec de la cuisine italienne mais il sait qu'elle ne l'apprécie que peu. Elle a encore en tête son non-mage et il sait que seul le temps pourra faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublies, ou au moins qu'elle apprenne à l'apprécier lui. Il chasse vite cette pensée de son esprit et se concentre à nouveau sur sa lecture. Un peu plus tard cependant, aux environs de midi, une odeur familière commence à envahir sa demeure. Il ferme alors son livre, se lève puis se dirige à la salle à manger d'où semble venir ce délicieux fumet. Il sourit doucement quand il voit un plat contenant son repas favoris de quand il était jeune, reposer au milieu de la table et cherche Queenie du regard. Elle apparaît juste à ce moment-là, comme si elle savait qu'il était là et elle dit :

\- Je me suis rappelée de ce que vous m'avez demandé, alors en voyant que vous étiez occupé, je suis allée me renseigner sur les recettes de plats typiquement allemand et me suis appliquée à préparer ceci. C'est pour vous remercier de vos efforts de comportement vis-à-vis de moi et de votre protégé. Cela vous plaît ?

Pour la première fois, il ne sait pas quoi dire tant il est touché par l'attention de la jeune femme, surtout qu'il sait bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas, même si lui commence à l'apprécier. Il lui sourit franchement puis il déclare :

\- Vous avez choisis le bon plat en tout cas. J'ai toujours adoré la choucroute.

Elle lui rend son sourire et tandis qu'il mange avec ravissement, elle lui trouve un air un peu enfantin qui lui fait penser que s'il a tourné si mal avec le temps c'est que personne dans sa jeunesse n'a bien prit soin de lui. Elle décide donc qu'à l'avenir, elle s'y prendra plus doucement avec lui et restera attentive au moindre signe pouvant indiquer un malaise quelconque comme il est l'un des rares de la maisonnée duquel elle ne peut pas lire les pensées.


	3. Cri du coeur

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Chair

* * *

Cri du coeur

Elle a apprit à connaître Gellert depuis qu'elle vit en sa compagnie et se surprend à s'attacher à lui. Le matin, elle a prit l'habitude de le rejoindre au salon où il lit un livre devant la cheminée et elle prend un livre de cuisine avec elle. Parfois il lui dit un simple stop et elle regarde la page à laquelle elle s'est arrêtée. La recette représentée consiste alors un menu pour le déjeuner ou le dîner en fonction de la complexité de sa préparation. Pour celle qui est tombée aujourd'hui, elle doit aller au marché car il lui manque des ingrédients. Il veut l'accompagner, mais elle ne veut pas risquer qu'il soit éventuellement blessé par des Aurors qui seraient à sa recherche. Il finit par céder, sachant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Il la regarde partir avec réticence et se met à réfléchir sur le moyen de la suivre. Il finit par renoncer à trouver une solution discrète et part juste après elle, voulant être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il transplane au marché où elle va toujours faire ses courses et il se trouve juste derrière elle. Il reconnaîtrait sa chevelure blonde et bouclée ainsi que sa magnifique silhouette entre mille car il a prit l'habitude de la suivre quand elle fait le ravitaillement. Il ne se doute pas qu'elle sait qu'il est là, car elle l'avait vu un jour où il n'avait pas été assez discret et, à vrai dire, sa présence la rassure. Elle déambule donc dans le marché sachant que le puissant mage noir ne laissera rien lui arriver. Elle commence par acheter de la viande, puis du riz puis elle passe chez le poissonnier afin d'acheter des fruits de mers et ensuite elle fait une courte pause. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se sent observer par des regards loin d'être bienveillants et entend des pensées pas très nettes.

Elle commence à paniquer et se met à courir avec ses achats. Des pas se font entendre derrière elle, ce qui la fait accélérer. Seulement, elle n'est pas assez rapide et elle le sait, alors elle se réfugie dans une petite rue attenante et essaye de transplaner, mais elle est trop nerveuse pour ça. Elle respire profondément pour se calmer mais malheureusement ce cours de temps de pause permet à ses poursuivants de la rattraper. Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle est dans une impasse et panique, sa tête lui faisant mal à cause des pensées des types louches qui l'entourent désormais. Il lui arrachent ses achats et ensuite ils la plaquent au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse utiliser sa baguette. Ils commencent à sourire comme des pervers puis ils lui retirent ses vêtements, du moins, ils essayent car elle se débat comme une folle. Elle est courageuse, mais cela ne l'aise en rien dans cette situation et les types s'énervent, la blessant avec des couteaux. Elle crie de douleur et perd presque connaissance alors qu'ils tailladent sa chaire sans sembler ressentir la moindre émotion.

Seulement, malgré le fait qu'habituellement elle n'entend pas les pensées de Gellert, celui-ci lui envoi un message télépathique :

« Où êtes-vous Queenie ? »

Elle reprend alors de la détermination, devinant qu'il ne doit pas être loin et elle laisse sortir un cri du coeur, alors qu'un gars fait descendre sa jupe :

\- AU SECOURS JAC… GRINDELWALD !

L'espace d'un instant, son esprit embrouillé à causes des pensées de ses agresseurs et de la douleur elle avait cru que Jacob était encore à ses côtés, puis finalement elle s'est rappelé qu'il n'était pas là. En songeant qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais auprès d'elle, elle avait donc coupé sa phrase avant e crier à la place, le nom de celui qui veille sur elle. Elle entend un peu plus tard un craquement typique d'un transplanage alors qu'un des types s'est allongé sur elle, caressant sa peau nue. Elle aperçoit ensuite Gellert à l'autre bout de l'allée. Une étincelle de folie et de rage brille dans ses yeux alors qu'il dégaine sa baguette.

Les agresseurs de Queenie commencent à rire, pas du tout impressionnés par l'homme « armé » d'un « ridicule bout de bois ». Ils sont de simples non-mages et c'est sans remord que Gellert envoi à chacun d'eux des étincelles vertes sans même formuler à voix haute le sort. Cependant, pour celui couché sur Queenie, il utilise une autre méthode pour ne pas tuer la jeune femme. Il s'approche rapidement, l'attrape par l'épaule et le balance contre un mur avant de lui lancer pendant quelques minutes des étincelles rouges avant de l'achever et de faire disparaître les corps. Ensuite, il rhabille Queenie évanouie d'un coup de baguette et la prend dans ses bras avant de récupérer les courses puis de transplaner afin de retourner chez lui. Il l'installe dans la chambre qu'elle occupe et remarque alors le couteau encore fiché dans sa chair. Il serre les poings pour contenir sa colère et commence à la soigner.


	4. Coeur de glace

Note de l'auteur:

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Pardon

* * *

Coeur de glace.

Elle n'a pas encore récupéré de ses blessures, en fait, elle n'est même pas consciente. Il s'applique à s'occuper d'elle, utilisant toutes les potions de soin qu'il connaît ainsi que les sorts les plus adaptés à la situation. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour intervenir, ayant été ralentis par la foule arpentant le marché, et se reproche l'état de la jeune legilimens. Il a soigné toutes ses plaies l'une après l'autre, avec une patience et une concentration dont il ne s'est pas départis malgré les questions de ses disciples quant à la suite de son plan pour dominer le monde sorcier, en plus de celui des moldus. Il reste à son chevet toute le temps, attendant son réveil en retenant des larmes.

Ces dernières lui montent aux yeux traîtreusement et il se refuse à les laisser couler. Il n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il éprouve plus qu'un simple attachement pour mademoiselle Goldstein, et pourtant, depuis qu'elle est là, il se sent tout drôle. Il fait toujours attention à son apparence, veille sur elle, évite de parler de ses idées funestes en sa présence et consent toujours à goûter à sa cuisine même si le moment ne s'y prête pas forcément, en pleine réunion par exemple. Il s'est habitué à ces petites choses qui ont changées son quotidien et cela lui manque. Depuis qu'elle est inconsciente, il est encore plus sombre qu'avant de la rencontrer et a l'impression que la lumière du soleil a disparut avec celle faisant étinceler les ravissants yeux de la jeune femme. Il se perd alors dans ses pensées, repensant à tout les moments qu'il a passé avec elle depuis qu'elle a accepté de se joindre à lui.

Avant, elle était comme tous les autres, méfiante, craintive, et distante le plus qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais ces derniers temps, elle a commencé à changer. Elle ne se fige plus en le voyant, le laisse s'approcher d'elle quand elle cuisine, ayant même commencé à lui apprendre quelques recettes. Et, parfois, ils discutaient, assis sur le sofa devant la cheminée, sans qu'elle ne frissonne ou se crispe lorsqu'il l'effleurait par accident ou faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Tout cela lui manque, ainsi que son doux rire, ses sourire ou les moments où il la trouvait endormie penchée sur ses livres de cuisines dans la bibliothèque. Elle a réussit a percer sa carapace de glace et il sent comme un énorme vide au fond de lui depuis qu'il ne l'entend plus. Elle a beau être encore en vie, il a l'impression qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Il a peur que cela se produise et perd facilement son calme lorsque l'on le contrarie.

La plupart de ses disciples ont d'ailleurs fait les frais de sa colère bien qu'il ne les a pas tués, pensant que cela ne plairait certainement pas à Queenie si elle finissait par revenir à elle, à lui. Il guette avec impatience le moindre signe de réveil de sa part. En ce moment, il est donc, comme à son habitude, assit au bord du matelas, la main gauche de la jeune femme dans les siennes et il dit :

\- Je suis vraiment navré… J'ai été bien trop lent à agir et à cause de ça, vous avez été blessée… Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle Goldstein… S'il vous plaît ne mourrez pas… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si vous décédiez par ma faute…

Ses phrases sont entrecoupées de sanglots, signe qu'il a perdu tout son self-control, laissant sa tristesse se manifester pleinement. Il ne réalise même pas l'état dans lequel il est tant il est concentré sur la femme inconsciente qui, en douceur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, a libéré son coeur de sa prison de glace bien qu'il en demeure quelques fragments ici et là. Il reste un long moment à pleurer ainsi sans que quiconque n'ose venir le déranger, pas même son jeune protégé puis un mouvement le fait sursauter. Queenie avait bougé sous sa couverture produisant un bruit de frottements de tissus. Les yeux de Gellert s'illuminent en la voyant reprendre connaissance et son coeur se met à battre plus fort. Elle pose son regard sur lui et sourit doucement avant d'essayer de se redresser. Il lâcha donc doucement la main de la belle et pose délicatement une main au niveau de son torse pour l'empêcher de se lever.

\- Vous revenez de loin mademoiselle Goldstein, dit-il, remettant un semblant de masque de froideur bien que son esprit était cette fois lisible pour elle.

Elle ressentit sa peine et capta ses pensées, réalisant qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé et elle déclare sur un ton calme et posé :

\- Vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon, vous m'avez sauvée.

Sur ces mots, elle caresse doucement la joue de Gellert avant de s'endormir. Il reste debout à la regarder, complètement figé, seules des larmes de joies coulant le long de ses joues, témoignent son ressentis.


	5. Fenêtres de l'âme

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Fenêtre.

* * *

Fenêtres de l'âme

Depuis qu'elle a reprit connaissance et récupère tranquillement de ses blessures, Queenie s'est remise à la cuisine. Mais, maintenant, Gellert ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, se sentant mal à l'aise et inquiet quand elle est loin de lui. Il ne lui en a pas encore parlé, craignant que sa réaction soit l'exact opposée de celle qu'il souhaiterait. Pour le moment, il réfléchit à la façon dont il va aborder la question, alors qu'il regarde le jardin, accoudé à un rebord de fenêtre. Il remarque d'ailleurs que la jeune femme est sortie et décide d'aller la rejoindre, sans se douter qu'elle s'est mise là exprès. En effet, à force d'observer les allers et venus de chacun dans le manoir, elle sait qu'à cette heure-là il se trouve toujours au même endroit. Elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la fixait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, feignant la surprise quand il apparaît près d'elle. Il sourit avec sincérité et ses yeux brillent de bonheur quand elle lui prend la main après lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner au marché sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. Ils disparaissent tous les deux dans un pop caractéristique du transplanage pour réapparaître dans le lieu où ils devaient aller, près d'un étal de fruits, avant de commencer à faire leurs courses sans se lâcher la main. Ils ne le réalisent même pas avant de voir leur reflet dans une des vitrine de l'un des nombreux magasins de la rue marchande. Là, ils se regardent tous les deux, et dans leurs yeux, qui sont les fenêtres de l'âme, on peut lire une joie intense ainsi que beaucoup de tendresse. Ils restent à marcher ainsi, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres et rassemblent des ingrédients pour préparer une dinde rôtie accompagnée de pommes de terres sautées avec en dessert, des pommes d'amour.


	6. Coquelicot

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Pavot.

* * *

Coquelicot.

Elle est allongée dans un champs, les yeux fermés, écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Elle se repose après avoir préparé des plats asiatiques qui lui ont donné du fil à retordre durant leur préparation. Gellert l'a bien sûr aidée, mais il n'est pas avec elle actuellement, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il admire les pavots des champs, autrement dit, les coquelicots, qui lui rappelle la couleur des douces lèvres de la blonde qu'il avait embrassée un peu plus tôt avec tendresse, avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux prendre l'air. Il a une expression de béatitude sur le visage alors que ses pas le ramène auprès de sa belle a qui il a en quelque sorte avoué son amour et surnomme désormais Coquelicot.


	7. Plus important qu'un simple nom !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Nom.

* * *

Les sentiments sont plus important qu'un simple nom !

Depuis leur premier baiser, ils se sont rapprochés mais aucun mot d'amour ou déclaration n'ont été prononcés. Gellert a encore bien des craintes et la principale est liée à son nom si tristement célèbre, Grindelwald. Un nom faisant frémir même les plus courageux, allant de paire avec la mort et le danger, en plus d'être dépourvu de douceur, même dans sa façon de sonner à l'oreille. Un jour, il aborde le sujet avec elle, songeant à changer de nom afin d'être sûr, que lorsqu'il sortira avec Queenie, que personne ne lui fasse du mal pour l'atteindre. Elle le regarde, restant silencieuse un long moment avant de dire :

\- Je refuses que tu changes de nom ! Tu me blesserais si tu reniais ton passé qui a fait de toi celui auquel je me suis tant attachée !

\- Mais enfin mademoiselle Goldstein vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Cela simplifierait grandement les choses pour vous ! N'avez-vous pas envie de pouvoir vous promener avec moi sans vous faire insulter ou…

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase car elle l'a embrassé pour le faire taire.

Il se tait, le coeur battant à toute vitesse tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser en l'enlaçant. Quand elle le rompt après quelques instants, elle dit, sur un ton et avec un air déterminé :

\- Les sentiments sont plus important qu'un simple nom ! Alors sache que je m'en moques de la noirceur du tiens car il fait partie de toi et que je t'aimes à la folie !

Il l'embrasse alors à son tour, avec passion, puis la serre un peu plus contre lui avant de se décider à la libérer de son étreinte puis l'accompagne à la cuisine afin d'apprendre à préparer de délicieux hamburgers comme elle seule sait si bien les faire.


	8. Une surprise pour Queenie !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 1er Décembre 2018 sur le thème Progrès.

* * *

Une surprise pour Queenie !

Elle est partie en balade avec son jeune protégé tandis qu'il reste à la maison afin de préparer quelque chose pour sa jeune compagne qui l'a tant fait progresser autant sur le plan comportemental que sur le culinaire. D'ailleurs, une part de ses préparatifs constituent en la réalisation de bouches à la reine dont elle raffole. Il a encore un peu de mal avec les vols-au-vent mais il fait de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir car il veut marquer ce jour qui clôt leur premier moi de relation amoureuse. Sans aide de sa baguette, ou presque, il créé une ambiance romantique et termine à temps pour le retour de la blonde qui le rejoint dans la salle à manger. En voyant ce qu'il a fait, elle laisse un cri de surprise franchir ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se jette au cou de son compagnon qui sourit comme un bienheureux puis la conduit à table. Il la sert en conservant sa bonne humeur puis s'installe à son tour. Elle savoure chaque bouchée de son repas et à sa fin, va tendrement embrasser Gellert et dit :

\- Je suis vraiment fière de toi chéri, tu as fais d'énormes progrès. Je te félicites, c'était délicieux !

\- Merci meine Liebe, dit-il sur un ton doux et tendre avant d'enlacer Queenie, embrassant délicatement son cou.

Elle frissonne à ce contact mais le laisse faire avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans un lieu bien plus privé et intime où ils profiteront de la tendresse, douceur et délicatesse de leur moitié, pour la première fois, loin des regards ou des oreilles indiscrètes.


	9. Ne jamais juger sur l'apparence

**Note de l'auteur:**

La suite des péripéties culinaires de Queenie, que l'on m'a demandé. Je dédie cette scène à Lou qui m'a demandé la scène du premier baiser et a laissé pas mal de reviews sur mes oeuvres Hp, tout comme bella et d'autres qui se reconnaîtrons si elles passent par là ^^. Merci les filles (Et les garçons qui sont passés par là) ! J'espères que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

Ne jamais juger sur l'apparence.

Elle a apprit bien des choses depuis qu'elle vit avec lui. La patience tout d'abord, car il lui a fallut bien du temps avant de se faire accepter par les disciples de son hôte et ce dernier. La discrétion également, afin d'observer Gellert sans se faire remarquer pour en apprendre plus sur lui. La persévérance, pour ne pas abandonner au moindre obstacle que la personnalité de son hôte lui présentait. Une bonne écoute avec une dose d'empathie a été nécessaire aussi pour bien cerner le blond plus âgé qu'elle et si différent de tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant. Du courage en très grande quantité a été utile également, notamment pour surmonter sa peur suite à son agression et également sa crainte du rejet.

Elle angoissait beaucoup à l'idée que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Gellert ne soient pas réciproques. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent comme avec Jacob. Elle a heureusement découvert qu'elle avait eut peur pour rien de ce côté là. L'homme l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime et il le lui a prouvé avec le premier baiser qu'il lui a donné. Elle se rappelle encore ce moment.

* * *

 _Elle err_ _e_ _dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un énième livre de cuisine,_ _voulan_ _t s'essayer à la nourriture asiatique, lorsqu'elle découv_ _re_ _Gellert assoupis dans un fauteuil, le livre recherché entre ses mains. Elle sourit en le voyant comme ça et l_ _e_ _regard_ _e_ _dormir un long moment avant de s'approcher._ _Elle pos_ _e_ _une main sur son bras gauche, puis voyant qu'il ne réagi_ _t_ _pas, elle s'ass_ _o_ _i_ _t_ _sur ses genoux avec douceur._ _Elle ne pèse pas grand-chose pour lui, mais quand elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et l'enlace, il ouvre les yeux._ _Il la fixe, se demandant depuis quand elle est là et Queenie sourit avant de lui dire sur un ton doux, sincère :_

 _\- Tu rayonnes quand tu dors Gellert._

 _-_ _C'est parce que je rêves de toi, répond-il, pas tout à fait bien réveillé_ _et se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il vient de dire_ _._

 _La blonde fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et demande :_

 _\- Tu as bien dormis ?_

 _-_ _Hum… Oui, dit-il en baillant un peu._

 _-_ _Je ne suis pas certaine que ton sommeil ait été très réparateur vu la position dans laquelle tu as dormis, dit-elle doucement avec un air sincèrement inquiet._

 _-_ _Vous savez après avoir passé un petit moment en prison assis sur une chaise tout le temps, un sofa dans une bibliothèque est pour moi d'un grand confort, déclares-t-il en s'étirant._

 _\- Je ne suis pas convaincue,_ _dit-elle doucement, toujours assise sur les genoux du mage noir._

 _\- Tant pis alors, dit-il. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- Je cherchais un livre de cuisine et tu l'as dans la main. Tu as passé ta nuit à le lire ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est faux !, dit-il en lâchant subitement le livre, ayant l'air d'avoir honte._

 _Elle ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire, amusée par sa réaction. Il lui lance un regard mauvais. Remarquant cela, Queenie se dit qu'elle a du aller trop loin et s'excuse tout en caressant doucement la joue de Gellert._ _Il a une expression qui marque son agacement et en même temps, il frissonne à ce contact qu'il se surprend à apprécier._ _Elle note ce détail mais ne fait rien alors que Gellert utilise un accio afin de récupérer le bouquin toujours au sol. Il le pose sur une table basse pas loin, puis il examine la blonde avec attention. Il la trouve jolie et apprécie la douceur et le parfum de ses cheveux effleurant son cou. Son coeur commence à battre plus fort et il se sent étrange, encore plus lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux de biche sur lui._

 _Alors, sur un coup de tête, il la fait se redresser, mettant leurs visages à la même auteur, puis le prend délicatement dans ses mains et l'embrasse. Au début, il craint qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, mais en fait, elle approfondit le baiser, le rendant langoureux et passionné. Lorsqu'ils n'ont plus de souffle, ils séparent leurs lèvres mais restent enlacés. Ils se sourient mutuellement puis au bout d'un moment, Queenie rougit et décide d'aller prendre l'air, tout comme Gellert un peu plus tard._

* * *

En y repensant, elle réalise qu'une autre leçon, encore plus importante que les précédente, lui a été enseignée par Gellert : « Ne jamais juger sur les apparences ». Il paraissait si froid, dangereux, cruel et sans coeur mais en réalité il n'est rien de tout ça, avec elle du moins. Elle l'aime tel qu'il est et ne cessera probablement jamais de l'aimer même si certains pourraient penser qu'elle est folle de rester avec lui.


	10. Rêve prémonitoire ?

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du vendredi 4/01/2019 sur le thème Vision.

J'espères que la suite des aventures de Queenie et Gellert vous plairont chers lecteurs ^^

* * *

Rêve prémonitoire ?

Elle dort tranquillement dans ses bras, humant son parfum qu'elle aime tant et auquel elle s'est habituée. C'est alors qu'un rêve étrange vient agiter son sommeil. Elle essaye de le mémoriser au maximum, pour pouvoir en parler avec lui à son réveil et tente de ne pas trop bouger. Elle ne voudrait interrompre la nuit de son compagnon, sachant qu'il s'est couché tard. Alors, ce n'est que le lendemain, après avoir été réveillée par ses caresses, lui s'étant levé avant elle, qu'elle l'embrasse tendrement puis lui dit :

\- Bonjour mon amour… J'ai fais un songe fort étrange…

\- Il a dû être troublant vu l'expression de ton visage. Racontes-moi mon coeur.

Sa voix est douce et tendre tandis qu'il enlace sa belle, pour la rassurer. Elle prend une profonde inspiration puis débute son récit :

\- Je nous voyais tous les deux dans la cuisine. Il me semble que tu préparais une tourte aux champignons. Et puis, un de tes disciples est entré et il a dit :

« Maître, c'est le non-mage. Il est venu la « sauver » de vous avec l'aide de Norbert Dragonneau et de sa sœur, ainsi que quelques amis. »

Il pâlit légèrement, son visage se fermant. Il n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette histoire, ayant peur que ce rêve soit une façon pour elle de lui dire qu'elle voulait le quitter. Elle caresse tendrement sa joue puis l'embrasse passionnément, sachant parfaitement à quoi il pense.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis chéri, je n'ai pas prévus de partir avec eux, que ce soit dans le royaume de Morphée ou dans la réalité.

\- Tu en es bien certaine ?, demandes-t-il quand elle eut rompus le baiser.

\- Oui Gellert, je resterais avec toi, quoi que pensent les autres, répond-elle sur un ton doux et rassurant. Tu veux que je te racontes la suite ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la suite des événements… Et si cela se produisait véritablement ?

\- Tu penses que ce serait une vision ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Nous vivons dans un monde de magie alors…

\- Seul le temps nous diras s'il s'agissait ou non d'un simple rêve.

\- Tu as raison meine Liebe, dit doucement Gellert, toujours un peu inquiet, ne voulant pas que quiconque lui arrache sa Queenie, et surtout pas un non-mage.


	11. Le pire scénario

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du vendredi 4/01/2019 sur le thème Hurler.

Attention Drama.

* * *

Le pire scénario.

Elle hurle sa souffrance. Il lui manque, et elle a peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle hurle pour qu'on la libère, qu'on la ramène dans cet endroit qui est devenu son nouveau chez elle, qu'on lui rende celui qu'elle aime. Tout est allé si vite. Elle était dans le jardin avec lui quand un sort l'a frappé. Elle leur a hurlé de le laisser tranquille et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser seul cet homme qu'elle a eut tant de mal à adoucir, cet homme qui l'a tant protégé et aimée, le seul avec lequel elle s'est vraiment sentie assez à l'aise pour aller au-delà des simples baisers.

Il était ses ténèbres et elle sa lumière, à deux ils formaient un tout, et ils étaient si bien ensembles. Jamais il n'avait ressentis cela avec tant de force auparavant, il le lui avait dit. Pour elle, c'était pareil, alors là, maintenant qu'elle est loin de lui, elle se sent incomplète. Ce qu'il s'est passé lui fait craindre le pire car elle l'a vu se relever alors qu'ils l'emportaient. Elle l'a entendu hurler, jeter des sorts à ses agresseurs, vu donner des coups de poings, ce qui n'est pas du tout son style. Mais ce qui a été le pire, c'était cette lueur verte, le sort auquel même lui ne pourrait pas échapper.

Elle craint par dessus tout qu'il eut été victime de cet éclair, le sort le plus noir de toute l'histoire du monde magique, Avada Kedavra, qui cause immédiatement la mort de la cible. Elle ne veut pas perdre son compagnon et ne supporterait pas d'apprendre qu'il a succombé. Elle va devenir folle si elle ne peut plus jamais le revoir. Savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé est pour elle bien plus important que ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Elle est donc dans le noir total, littéralement et de façon imagée, ne pouvant pas lire dans les pensées de ses kidnappeurs sans les voir. Des larmes coulent le long de ses yeux alors qu'elle continue d'imaginer le pire scénario possible.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sent qu'on lui enlève son bandeau et elle s'apprête à dégainer sa baguette lorsqu'elle réalise que c'est sa sœur qui est en face d'elle.

\- Hey ! Doucement Queenie !, s'insurge-t-elle. Nous t'avons secourue !

\- Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée ! J'étais très bien là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Dites moi que vous ne l'avez pas tué !, panique Queenie, des larmes lui montant aux yeux à la simple pensée de ne plus le voir.

La brune regarde la blonde avec les yeux écarquillés et pense que sa sœur ne doit plus avoir toute sa tête. Le visage de la plus jeune se tord sous la colère quand elle lit dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice que Gellert a été capturé et jeté dans un donjon en attendant d'être ramené en prison.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il a veillé sur moi depuis que je vivais auprès de lui. Jamais il ne m'a blessée… Laissez-le tranquille !

A ces mots, tous les autres pensent que Gellert lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'a suggéré Jacob qui est là, dans un coin. Elle lui lance des regards meurtriers puis contre toute attente, elle disparaît de la pièce sans problèmes et arrive auprès de son compagnon. Elle le trouve allongé à même le sol sur la pierre froide et humide d'une cellule et son coeur se sert quand elle remarque qu'il est gravement blessé. Cependant, elle est également soulagée car il n'a pas reçus le sortilège de la mort. Elle se penche sur lui et en utilisant des sorts de soin de base, qu'il lui a enseigné, parvient à le soigner assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre connaissance.

Il la regarde avec tendresse puis essaye de parler. Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire avant de transplaner hors de la cellule. Elle ignore pourquoi elle y est parvenue si facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle garde son compagnon contre elle et essaye de déterminer où ils sont ainsi que le lieu où a été stockée la baguette de Gellert. Seulement, d'après les pensées du mage noir, elle n'a jamais été ici alors ils rentrent chez eux, lui prenant appuis sur elle. Le protégé du mage est là, avec les autres disciples, ils sont parvenus à défendre leur lieu de résidence et ils sont bien content de revoir le duo blond. Le jeune homme aide Queenie à amener Grindelwald dans sa chambre puis les laissent tous les deux. Elle commence à le soigner en douceur, avec précaution pour ne pas empirer la situation.

Il l'observe s'activer, de l'amour pleins les yeux, la laissant faire, serrant parfois les dents quand elle s'approche de zones particulièrement douloureuses.

\- J'ai presque terminé, encore un peu de patience chéri, dit-elle doucement en continuant les soins.

\- D'accord… Dis-moi, ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils m'ont simplement bandé les yeux. Ils voulaient me sauver de toi.

\- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'était Dragonneau et son équipe de forcenés ?

\- Si, même si je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué étaient des collègues de ma sœur. D'ailleurs, ils pensent que tu m'as fais un lavage de cerveau. Tu aurais vus la tête de Jacob.

\- Tu me montreras ça avec la pensine, mais il faut d'abord que je mettes la main sur ma baguette.

\- Elle est sur ta table de chevet, ton protégé l'a retrouvée sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

\- Merveilleux, au moins une bonne nouvelle… Bon, j'espère qu'il ne reviendront pas.

\- Je le souhaites aussi, déclares-t-elle en terminant les soins avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son compagnon, rassurée que son pire scénario n'ait pas eut lieu.


End file.
